transhumanismfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Библиотека РТД
Надо просто расписать, что существует, а потом отдельно, что есть у нас. Границы между имеющимися в наличии "физическими" ресурсами, имеющимися файлами, ссылками на эти файлы и просто информацией (название и автор) не всегда чёткие. Английские ресурсы * Список на сайте WTA Литература Трансгуманистическая * Апгрейд обезьяны, Александр Никонов. М.: Изд-во НЦ ЭНАС, 2004, 352 с. ISBN 5-93196-479-7 — книга о технологиях будущего и необходимости перестройки человека. Жёсткая, уверенная, агрессивно научно-популярная, стимулирующая мысли, антирелигиозная. Автор — журналист. Рецензия ("прелестная книга, в популярной и остроумной форме информирующая читателя о многих интересных научных разработках и теориях... Читается запоем... Есть только одно «но»: ... интеллектуальный аппарат данного автора не способен осмыслить всю ту информацию, которую в процессе жизнедеятельности поглотил... Александр Никонов утопает в логических ошибках, расписываясь попутно в наличии и серьезных образовательных лакун"). Тем не менее, книга очень популярна, премии, большие продажи, реклама в московском метро. Текст книги, книга на Озоне * Цивилизация богов: Прогноз развития науки и техники в 21-м столетии, Андрей Капаций — "Данная книга не содержит ярких метафор и сравнений. Единственное образное выражение находиться в названии книги, и существует оно только потому, что наиболее сжато и верно выражает суть будущего, ожидающего цивилизацию людей. Далее следует сухой научно-технический прогноз, выполненный в согласии с требованиями футурологии и прогностики." Текст книги. Подробные описания, продуманные оптимистичные прогнозы, постепенный переход к постчеловечеству, Сингулярности к 2100 не произошло. * "Будущее уже началось. Что ждет каждого из нас в XXI веке?", Брюс Стерлинг. Книга на Озоне (в онлайне нет) Научная * Коротков А.В., Послесловие к матрице: виртуальные миры или искусственная жизнь. http://eup.ru/Documents/2005-04-11/33206.asp * Дягтерев Н., Генная инженерия, ISBN 5-94371-191-0 http://www.nevskiy.ru/info.php?catalogueID=021&iName=1 * Дягтерев Н., Клонирование, ISBN 5-94371-187-2 http://www.nevskiy.ru/info.php?catalogueID=021&iName=1 Художественная литература * Книги Юрия Никитина — особенно, "Имортист" и "Зачеловек" (скачать, обзор). См. также сообщество имортов. * Ересь, Владимир Рекшан — роман о крионике в России (экземпляр есть у Данилы). * "Орландо", Вирджиния Вульф — роман о человеке, живущем около 500 лет и время от времени меняющем пол. * Списки книг зарубежных авторов о трансгуманизме и сингулярности (худ.) есть в разделе Перевод книг#Материалы Множество книг в библиотеке им. Н. Федорова Фильмы Трансгуманистические * Exploring Life Extension - 20-минутное превью фильма (2005) Immortality Institute о бессмертии (DVD - Данила) * The Limitless Future - 30-минутный фильм Alcor о бессмертии и крионике (DVD - Данила) Просто документальные * "Суперчеловек" (Superhuman) — документальный сериал BBC http://www.bbcfactual.co.uk/superhuman.htm. * "Тело человека" (The Human Body) — научно-популярный сериал BBC http://www.bbcfactual.co.uk/human_body.htm. * "Элвин Тоффлер - футуролог" (Великие мыслители) — Как промышленная экспансия влияет на социальную культуру? Что ждет нас в будущем? Сможем ли мы создать разумное общество? Познакомьтесь с футурологом Элвином Тоффнером и его взглядами на этапы развития социума и цивилизации. * "Ральф Меркл - нанотехнолог" (Великие мыслители) — Чем отличается уголь от алмазов, песок от компьютеров, а хорошее здоровье от плохого? Тем, как составлены атомы. Нанотехнология занимается очень маленькими молекулярными механизмами. Мы еще не можем их построить, но это случится уже в ближайшем будущем, считает ученый-нанотехнолог Ральф Меркл. * "Родни Брукс - робототехник (Великие мыслители)" — Он считает, что все живое - это машины. И человек - тоже машина. Но где грань между живым существом и неживым? И что вообще делает нас людьми? Пытаясь ответить на эти вопросы, директор лаборатории искусственного разума Родни Брукс собирает роботов. * "Роберт Лэнгер - биоинженер (Великие мыслители)" — Можете себе представить аптеку на чипах, которые позволяют контролировать уровень лекарства на расстоянии? А инъекцию, сделанную без укола? Если все это не укладывается в вашей голове, обращайтесь за комментариями к профессору химического и биомедицинского инженеринга Роберту Лэнгеру. Уж он-то об этом знает куда больше, чем кто-либо другой! * Brain Story http://www.bbcfactual.co.uk/brain_story.htm — neurologist Susan Greenfield explores the human brain, revealing how certain areas of the brain have a direct correlation with specific human behaviours. * How to Build a Human http://www.bbcfactual.co.uk/how_to_build_a_human.htm — Four part series looking at how humans are made and the ways they are shaped by genes. * Космос" (Space) — документальный сериал BBC. Есть 2 серии про астероидную угрозу, про угрозу взрыва Солнца при превращении в сверхновую, об угрозе, возможно близких черных дыр. Затрагивется вопрос о возможном изменении человека с целью приспособления ко Вселенной. Есть у Валерии. Многие из перечисленных фильмов есть у Иморты. Художественные фильмы Крионика: Forever Young (1992), Demolition Man (1993), Open Your Eyes/Vanilla Sky Передачи * Таблетка от старости (НТВ, март 2005) - передача о крионике, стволовых клетках, клонировании (DVD, DivX - Данила) * Необъяснимо, но факт (ТНТ, июль 2005) - передача о бессмертии, в т. ч. крионике (DVD - Данила) * Программа - максимум (НТВ, 1 октября 2005) - репортаж о попытке криосохранения в Санкт-Петербурге (VHS - Данила) Аудиозаписи * Видео- и аудио-архив на starenie.ru * записи семинаров по трансгуманизму и иммортализму могут быть у Кириллюка Книги (бумажные) * Перспектива бессмертия - перевод Prospect of Immortality Роберта Эттингера (бумажная - Артюхов, скачать - ettinger-poi.narod.ru) * Брошюра Bessmertie.ru - краткая информация об иммортализме (бумажная - Артюхов, Кириллюк) * На пути к практическому бессмертию - Вишев (Данила) * Проблема жизни, смерти и бессмертия человека в истории русской философской мысли, Вишев описание (Данила) * Взгляд в будущее: Сверхлюди, Мир будущего, Города в небе - короткие иллюстрированные книги о будущем (Данила) * разные книги о фёдоровском учении (Данила) * научная литература по геронтологии и др. - Имморта, Кириллюк, Артюхов, Алекс) Электронные книги * Scientific Conquest of Death - 296-страничная книга (CD-ROM, англ.) Журналы * номера The Immortalist - журнал Cryonics Institute о крионике (Данила) См. также * Интересные картинки * Обсуждение проекта "Библиотека" и ещё тема 1, тема 2